Sam Speaks: Trigger-Happy
by Blaze-Cloud
Summary: The way Sam acted with the Wrist-Rays while saving the campers from Walker's goons hasn't left her alone. She's been thinking about it, but why does it bother her so much. She's getting her voice recorder to find out. Post Claw of the Wild.


Hey guys. I've recently gotten into Danny Phantom, and I absolutely adore the show! I've just watched up to Claw of the Wild, and I couldn't help but notice how Sam was getting into the Wrist-Rays. (of course, I would be too, but that's not the point!) So, of course, the writing urges started up and I began writing this, and I finished it in about an hour, give or take (a new record!). Just a little drabble - nothing much. Seriously though, met me know what you think.

* * *

_**-Recording start in-**_

_**5**_

_**4**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

Okay, I need to get this out of my system. It's been a day since we saved the class from Walker's goons, and no matter what I do, I still can't help but wonder what happened in the Ghost Zone. I went a little crazy with the Wrist-Ray Danny gave me, and it's bothering me more than it should be, so I'm going to try and somehow figure out why. I think I've been around Jazz too much…but whatever. This thought is going to plague me until I do something about it, so I might as well just talk until I figure it out.

Even now, I can't help but absolutely adore the little device on my wrist. Yes, it does look a bit much, but who cares about that when you're blasting enemies left and right with your own personal ghost-ray? I certainly don't.

I'll admit, here and now, that I'd been feeling a bit useless lately. When we went up against Nocturne, all I could really do was whip out a Fenton Thermos and one Fenton Bazooka, and even then I only cracked out a weapon twice. And all I could really do to help the situation when the Box Ghost found Pandora's Box was defend myself and give Danny a little info on Pandora. I couldn't really help out much in battle. Heck, with all of his techno-skill, Tucker could do so much more than I could - he saved me and Danny when we were stuck in Nocturne's dream. And with Jazz by Tucker's side, I couldn't deny that they made a good pair. Their teamwork when we were stuck in Nocturne's dream proved that much.

And Danny - don't get me started with him. He could probably take on every invading ghost on his own, without me and Tucker and Jazz. Why he comes to us when he has that kind of power is beyond me, but I guess I can't complain. Life never gets boring when you have a half-ghost superhero best friend like Mr. Danny Phantom. But that doesn't change the fact that, when you have a best friend like Danny, you can't help but feel like dead weight when he gets involved in a fight. He can do everything, and you can do nothing. You can't do anything to help him, and you can be used as a target for the enemy. Even when the first ghost-monsters from Wulf's portal started attacking me, I could do nothing on my own - I had to rely on Danny. It's disheartening, I'll tell you that.

So when I got myself the little Fenton Wrist-Ray, and figured out how to use it, I won't deny that I went a little nuts. I could finally do something helpful! I didn't feel like that dead weight that Danny carried around anymore, because now I could carry my own weight and contribute to the fight. I took every chance to use my ray. Maybe I was taking own my own inner anger for feeling useless on Walker's goons, like my own private revenge. That would explain my joy in shooting the snot out of them. That would explain why I took shots at them any chance I got. It made me feel powerful - I wasn't useless anymore. _I wasn't useless anymore_. Four of the greatest words ever when you put them together.

Even so, I still wonder why he keeps us around. As much as I love the little Wrist-Ray, even I will admit that the Wrist-Ray only boosts me and Tucker and Jazz a bit higher - we're still nowhere close to Danny's level. So why does he always come to us when there's ghost trouble? Why does he rely on us? Does he think he really needs us that much? That's not true. He probably doesn't need us at all. Is that why I went all-out with the Wrist-Ray? Am I actually jealous of Danny? Or am I just a bit too trigger-happy?

Oh, there's Danny now, outside the window. Wonder what happened. Maybe it's more ghost trouble - still wonder why he comes to us, though. I should go hide this away - don't want anyone to find it, after all. Especially Danny. I...I've got to go.

**_-Recording stop-_**

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Was Sam a bit too out of character? And do you guys think I should do a sequel where Danny finds the recording? Let me know!


End file.
